


Midnight Coffee Shop Blues

by griffle



Series: Listen, I can explain [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Violence- implied, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Multi, Not humorous, Texting, chat fic, mentions of domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffle/pseuds/griffle
Summary: AH: Wait what bandagesAH: Why does Maria need bandagesAH: Angelica what happened to Maria?—————In which there’s a lot of late night discussions.





	Midnight Coffee Shop Blues

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Domestic Violence kiddos. Also implied stalking and breaking restraining orders. And Cops are mentioned not in a good light. Its dark. This is not a happy, funny, soft story- while there’s soft bits, the main plot line isn’t that, so if you don’t feel up for it, I suggest skipping it. It’s only mentioned and talks about the aftermath but. Yeah. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also Hey! I’m not dead! Just. Still working.
> 
> JM: James Madison  
> AB: Aaron Burr  
> TJ: Thomas Jefferson  
> AH: Alexander Hamilton  
> ES: Eliza Schyluer  
> AS: Angelica Schyluer  
> MR: Maria Reynolds  
> TB: Theodosia Bartow (Provost Burr)

* * *

  
MR: Angelica

MR: Angelica wake up

MR: please I know you’re sleeping but can you open your door

AS: w aht

MR: The coffee is cold

AS: im awake where are

AS: Just saw the text previous. I’m coming.

MR: Thank

MR: Please don’t be shocked when you open the door

* * *

AS: Alexander

AH: Angelica

AS: Wait, why on earth are you up? Aren’t you with John and Eliza?

AH: Yes they’re sleeping. I’m writing. I thought of a poem about them so I want to write it down before I forget

AS: Thats so sweet the fuck you asshole

AS: But not my point. You did some weird political/mind thing with Madison, right?

AH:what’s wrong?

AS: Maria is in trouble. I need you to do the same thing- sort of.

AH: Sort of?

AS: Hang on, lemme make sure she’s bandaged properly before- I’ll call you.

AH: Wait what bandages

AH: Why does Maria need bandages

AH: Angelica what happened to Maria?

* * *

TB: Hey. I heard.

MR: Lol news travels fast cool

TB: I mean

TB: Angelica told me & eliza, but I haven’t said anything to Aaron.

MR: Dont

TB: Ok

MR: I just  
MR: I dont want this out  
MR: Im taking some days off school so I can heal and already emailed my teachers  
MR: Oh god I need to switch jobs

TB: Wait he found you at your job?

MR: I didnt know he moved

MR: They said they would call if he moved but they didnt

TB: They’re police. They don’t care unless you’re a rich white man who lines their pockets. Or if they’ve been caught on camera being the racists pigs they are.

MR: I know I  
MR: I cant do this right now Theo. Im scared. Angelica is gonna get Alex and i have that but. Theo Im so scared

TB: I’m coming over.

* * *

AB: Theo?

TB: I’ll be back later k love u bby <3

AB: Ok. Be safe. I love you. <3

TB: Hey Aaron?

AB: Yes?

TB:...Why don’t you ask more?

AB: More what?

TB: Just. More?

AB:...Do you want me to?

TB: I’m just kind of suprised on how you just take it face value. Most boyfriends would ask what happened to their girlfriends if they went to the bathroom and never returned.

AB: I mean- I heard you come in and I assumed put on clothes, and you wouldn’t do it unless something major happened, and it probably involves Flo, or Maria, or the Schyluer Sisters. And it’s probably something that I don’t need to know, or I’ll hear it eventually. I trust you.

AB: I hope you don’t mind if I head back to bed. Night and I love you.

TB: So these may be the first texts you see in the morning:

TB: But I love you so much, you amazing man. I love every moment of us.

TB: I hope you had good dreams. <3

* * *

AH: Maria

AH: I know you’re sleeping but

AH: When you do wake up

AH: I want you to know that you’re gonna be safe

MR: Going to do your weird political voodoo?

AH: Oh you’re up.

MR: I want him gone Alex.

MR: I just want to feel safe

MR: I’m tired of feeling like I’m just waiting for the next shoe to drop. I thought I was past it- finally I was getting decent rest and not checking over my shoulder every minute and now I’m curled underneath Angelica’s guest bed. It’s not fair.

AH: Maria

MR: I don’t want this anymore.

AH: I got this, don’t worry.  


* * *

AH: I need a favor with no questions asked.

JM: That’s a little impossible.

AH: [image sent]

JM: But we can work something out.  


* * *

ES: Did I ever tell you how I met Alex?

MR:...is this a distraction?

ES: Yes

MR: Then yes, continue. Although I thought you met at class?

ES: Sort of- it’s a bit more confusing

ES: See, I actually saw him during Orientation, although he definitely didn’t remember me, lol- he was running on day 4 of no sleep and looked like it.

ES: He was in the back so I didn’t see him at first. And it was going fine- just the usual orientation stuff.

ES: Except this one girl asked about...I think it was whether the library let us check out tablets? And she sounded...well, lower-income. It didn’t seem like a big deal- there was another girl next to me who had the strongest german accent I could barely understand her- but the aide kind of laughed snidely and make a super condescending answer about yes, and went on to say that they’re monitored and junk and if they’re not returned security would go looking for you.

ES: Overall just being an ass. And the girl took it in stride, but Alex

ES: Alex gets up from his chair and starts calling out on this dude, saying that as “part of a higher education staff” he needed to “uphold the standards and requirements the mission statement upheld” and that if this continued he would make sure to make the aide lose his job because obviously he was one of the weaker links to this institution” and starting ripping into this guy real hard. Like calling his own identity into question. And this Aide, who’s was this tall, white dude that screamed “nice guy” just. broke down. Started bawling. Apparently he had mad anxiety but that isn’t really a good reason to be an asshole.

ES: either or, Alex ripped him up good, AND got a standing ovation. The girl was pissed and yelled at him, saying that she didn’t need help, but he replied that he wanted to do it anyway cause he overheard the dude calling homeless people “lazy”

ES: And then he walked out

ES: Mid Orientation.

ES: Mind you, by now the aide was literally on the floor crying so everyone kind of left after. I don’t know if he got reprimanded??? But. I had another orientation the next day and didn’t see him at all until Spanish 102 in which he got into another debate about gangs and the Mexican Government with our teacher and somehow ended up befriending the Language Professor. I think sometimes they do tequila shots at a gay dive bar after finals.

MR: What the hell.

MR: That’s so fucking Alex.

MR: It kind of reminds me of my first meeting with Alex

ES: How did that go?

MR: He yelled.

MR: It was after I left so I was still like, freaking out with every noise. He’d been coming for a while but like, buy a coffee and then hunker down for the wifi like the others so I didn’t think much of him cause he was just like the other students.

MR: And then this guy tried to get my attention by grabbing my wrist and I

MR: The next thing I remember is yelling. And I panic so I run into the pantry and hide. Some of my coworkers come in to check on me cause they’re kind of aware

MR: Anyway two days later here comes this short latino dude with a plant and some oils that help with sleeping and nightmares and such and the longest apology I’d ever heard. And it made me realize that no matter what this dude wouldn’t try anything weird on me.

MR: Ngl tho he was major flirting with me at first but it def dialed it back once I told him no. Um.

ES: Alex is a natural flirt.

ES: Like every so often I see people giving me jealous looks cause he’s so charming.

 

ES: Maria?

MR: Theo’s here.

ES: Ah. I’ll leave it to you two.

MR: Can

ES: I’ll be there in the morning?

MR: Yes. Thank.

MR: Theo here. Bring scones?

ES: You got it. Night.

MR: Sleep well.  


* * *

ES: Alexander?

AH: Yes?

ES: Alexander come back to bed

AH: I have a skype meeting

ES: It’s still dark outside

AH: I know, I just want to see this through

ES: Maria?

AH: I promised, Betsy.

ES: I know. Well, I’m going back to sleep. John’s probably getting lonely, haha.

AH: I’ll be back before he knows I was gone.

AH: Hey.

AH: Best of wives, and best of women.

ES: <3

AH: <3  


* * *

AH: Maria?

MR: Theo

AH: She’s doing ok?

MR: She cried herself to sleep in my lap and she’s still shaking but not as bad as when I saw her.

MR: Its.

MR: Its pretty bad. She has a black eye and a nasty gash on her cheek that looks really bad. Like it stopped bleeding? But- we may need to see about urgent care in the morning. Not to mention the many bruises.

AH: Jesus fuck. Great. Awesome. Please let her know Its done

MR: Seriously?

AH: [image sent]

MR: How-

AH: Fun fact, Cops have one weakness

AH: Money.  


* * *

TJ: So.

TJ: Should I even ask why I woke up to Twitter spamming me with stories about some rando journalist guy being slammed with a 20 year sentence due to embezzlement and potentially treason?

JM: Apparently he owned several gossip magazines

JM: And No.

TJ: Okay then.

TJ: u wanna go to the brunch place?

JM: I thought you’d never ask.  


* * *

AH: Thank you.

JM: Well. Favor for a favor.

AH: Yes well.

JM: He won’t be a Problem again, Alexander.

AH: Understood. If you don’t mind deleting this conversation- without deleting my contacts this time?

JM:...how.

AH: You don’t get a win unless you play in the game.

JM:...  
JM: Good night Alexander Hamilton.

AH: Thank you again, James Madison.  


**Author's Note:**

> If it seems to wrap up neatly well- money and connections make our shitty government and while Alex doesn’t have that, James Madison sure as hell does. 
> 
> Maria will be fine. Next one will probably go back on the crack train. 
> 
> Jesus I still write on my phone.


End file.
